


Fatal Temptation

by yunhanluming



Category: Arashi - Fandom, J禁
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	Fatal Temptation

“松本さん，我觉得你今天有点过分了。”

ms收录结束，樱井和松本在相邻的隔间换衣服，摄像机的红色提示灯暗下他就收起了笑容，只差把“情绪不佳，生人勿近”写在脸上。这副表情一直持续到问候结束，所有人都切换到下班模式也没有任何转变。

没人猜测一贯有礼的樱井今天为什么情绪管理能力显著下降，因为答案太过明显，所有人都知道——所有观看了当天直播的电视机前观众们应该也都知道。

某知名偶像团体成员在音番录制过程中原因不明地起了反应。

其实并不是原因不明。移动的时候他走在松本后面，镜头没有对着他们的时候，松本突然回头看他，盯着他胯间低低地调戏了一句：“你今天很显啊。”

樱井今天穿了修身款的西服，上衣短裤子紧，起不到半点遮挡作用，本来就显形。松本说话的时候整了整领子，不知道是有意还是无意地露出肩颈连接处还未完全消退的吻痕。明知这是恶作剧，他还是没出息地硬了，松本是他所有欲望的根源。

镜头这时候重新对准了他们，松本早就好整以暇地坐下，樱井不能反击更不能表现出来，只好和他隔开半个人的距离坐下，欲盖弥彰地左右挪动调整坐姿想要遮挡鼓起的布料。

然而没什么用，只会让他故作轻松的表情显得有些虚假，二宫离监视器最近，看得一清二楚，樱井正在侃侃而谈，而他直接盯着屏幕石化了。

这是直播吧，现在是什么情况，真的不需要插段广告救救急吗？

 

始作俑者现在正在樱井隔壁悉悉索索地换衣服，像是没有听到他终于按捺不住的责问，自顾自换上了私服走出试衣间。

“过来。”樱井也拉开门，伸手抓住他拉进自己的隔间，在逼仄的空间里板着脸和他四目相对：“吃醋也不用这样吧？”

“你别自恋行吗。”松本挣开他要走，被樱井先一步用身体挡住门，只好后退到角落里摆放的椅子上坐下：“把我堵在这里想干什么？”

“再严重一点就是播出事故了。”樱井居高临下地看着他，目光流连在他私服内搭过低的领口处。

“我相信翔さん的定力一向好。”松本架起腿，侧过脸对着门板酸味十足地回话：“只会因为在烤肉店遇到漂亮的女演员就吃得更香，不会因为我随随便便一句话就把持不住的。”

“客套话而已，不然你要我说什么呢？”樱井知道这时候不服软就没完没了了，主动靠近他示好。松本嘁了一声，转过身对着墙角。

“别闹。”樱井走近他，握住他的双臂把人带起来，一脚踢开碍事的椅子，轻而易举把他收入怀中：“我道歉，但今天你在工作场合这样闹是不是不太好？”

“你在电视台的试衣间里贴我这么近也不太好。”樱井私服上的香水只余下淡淡的后调，在狭小的空间里却很容易捕捉到，松本紧贴着他的胸口，立刻躁动起来。

“现在是下班时间。”樱井的唇舌流连在他耳侧，手掌缓慢而色情地抚摸着他的侧腰：“这个时间，所有人都赶着回家，人都走得差不多了。”

“……那你也应该快点回家。”松本拉紧了自己的领口，因为樱井已经开始啃咬他的侧颈。

“赶着回家是因为家里有想见的人，但是我想见的人就在这里，除非他愿意跟我回家，不然我只能做完想做的事再走了。”

樱井找到了自己留下的那枚吻痕，他用手指在吻痕周围画着圈，浅粉色的痕迹唤起他对于前次情事的旖旎回忆。松本情动时透粉的肤色，鼻尖密布的汗珠，红肿的唇瓣，微微探出的舌尖，他甚至不用多想脸部以外的部位，就感到喉咙干渴，迫切地想要再次饱餐一顿。

“我今晚要开会，关于灯光的最后调整。”松本转过身，手指灵活地解开他的第一颗扣子，故作严肃地敲击那颗塑料圆粒：“我已经说过很多次了翔さん，扣子不要扣这么高，会显得很土。”

“看来他不能和我回家了。”樱井懊悔地垂下眼，把手臂收得更紧。

“对此我表示很遗憾。”松本笑起来，从他的怀抱里钻出来重新坐回椅子上，食指勾着他的皮带拉向自己：“但你不是还有另一个备选项吗？”

樱井跟着他的动作挪动步伐，瞪大了眼睛看着松本解开他的皮带，拉下裤链，把他刚穿好没几分钟的衣服连着内裤一起扒了下来。

“几点开会？”樱井扶着他的后脑，让那根硬了大半场直播的东西在他唇缝中蹭动，他没想到松本会陪他做这种荒唐事，意料之外却是情理之中，他们对彼此都有些上瘾，他们之间的相处模式火药味浓郁，而暧昧气氛是火，即刻引发情欲的爆炸。

“唔……没多少时间了。”松本没有用手辅助，只用嘴唇触碰那根流着水的东西。樱井还没有完全勃起，待他松手之后松本弯下腰亲吻顶端，让他的腺液涂满了自己整张嘴唇。没有事前清理的性器带着轻微的异味，却更加激起了松本羞耻心，提醒着他这是一场在半公开场合的隐秘性事。

但他喜欢刺激，喜欢和樱井做这种冒险的事情，就像他小的时候总觉得如果樱井翔要去征服世界，他也会跟在后面亦步亦趋那样害怕又期待。这世界上有一个人和自己共享着专属秘密，做好像与全世界为敌那样离经叛道的事，这个人懂得他所有的美好和魅力，同时也痴迷于他的下流和色欲，这对松本来说浪漫到可以为之失去理智。

松本没有为他口交太久，他慢慢地吻过整根柱身，用自己的唾液留下大片水渍，脸埋进樱井粗硬的耻毛里磨蹭，还用牙齿叼着几根色情地拉扯。

樱井不禁为了这个画面屏息，才能控制住不扯住松本的头发粗暴地插进他嘴里。

松本捕捉到他眼中的情动，终于收起了调情的心思含住整根吞吐。樱井如释重负般地叹了一口气，和着他的节奏挺腰，五指插入他的发间轻柔地摩挲。

头顶传来的触感好像一场技艺高超的头皮按摩，松本浑身酥麻，忍不住嘤咛出声音，把樱井舔硬了就松口，站起来勾住他的脖子一边接吻一边单手脱裤子。

樱井搂住了他，扯下触感冰凉的皮质外套，双手从宽松的内搭下摆里探进去找到已经挺起来的乳首。他用指关节夹住充血的两点有些粗暴地拉扯，口中也不甘示弱地攻城掠池，汲取松本甘美的津液。

松本被他的进攻惹得腿软，后退到墙边保持站立。一吻过后脸颊泛红，松本双目涟涟地看着樱井，他咬着唇，不知道又在打什么算盘。

“你确定外面没有人吗？”松本问。

“深夜番组的人会路过也不一定。”樱井掌住松本单边臀瓣，毫不怜惜地玩弄着，富有弹性的软肉在他手中变形留下红色的指印，松本身上的印记总比别人消退得要慢，他身上的种种都像是天生适合用来满足某些人满涨的色欲。

“我只是想确认一下叫声的最大分贝。”松本靠在他的肩上，用膝盖蹭他的腰。

“朝日的乐屋隔音效果很好，但是现在外面也很安静。”樱井的手慢慢滑向松本的股缝，他把手掌挤进去，感受入口处的湿热，松本感受到他入侵的请求，主动摇着屁股用穴口摩擦他的手指作为回应。

“你不能把难题丢还给我，明明是我在问你。”松本叼着樱井的耳垂，欲求不满地皱起眉：“进来……”

樱井应允，等待已久的肉穴轻而易举地容纳了他两根手指，松本贴在他耳根哼了一声，然后迫不及待地随着樱井手指抽插的动作晃了起来。

“嗯…再用力一点……”松本微张着嘴喘气，光是手指的刺激还不足以让他满足，但他并不介意指交的过程长一些。他喜欢樱井的手，只要想到那双平时弹琴写词的修长双手此刻正在卖力地喂饱他饥渴的小穴，他就有种别样的满足感。

樱井深谙他的小癖好，总是把指甲修剪得很整齐，以便随时随地兴起都不至于弄伤他。他一只手托着松本，在他体内的手指用力深入，找到前列腺的位置用指腹按压。

“啊啊…就是那里……”松本浑身颤抖起来，咬着樱井的肩膀堵住即将出口的呻吟，他软软地喊：“翔さん……”

 

“我进来了。”樱井已经忍到极限，他把松本翻过身，让他面向墙壁，轻轻地在他臀上拍了一下以作提示。

松本咬着自己的手，把腰沉得更深，方便那根滚烫的阴茎能顺畅地进入他的身体。

“哈…哈啊……翔さん……”也许是因为场合的关系，松本有些紧张，樱井进入的时候他更加控制不住极致的愉悦感冲上大脑，后穴不住地紧缩着，樱井还没有抽动就被他吸得连连叹息。

“润今天好像很兴奋，里面又烫又湿，咬得我好舒服。”樱井贴着他的脊背，握住他紧窄的腰肢抽动起来。他用言语和动作同时撩拨着松本的神经，后者快要把手掌咬破也堵不住溢出嘴角的呻吟，连连摇头低泣。

“你别说…嗯啊…别……”樱井带给他的快感一如既往令他沉溺其中，但试衣间并不是个可以放肆的场合，他怕自己的声音会招来别人的探寻，紧张和恐惧让松本更加敏感。樱井的唇舌在他的脊背上啃咬，留下几个一夜就能消退的浅痕，松本不由自主地迎合着樱井抽插的节奏以求更默契的交合。

“好想射在你里面，可是你一会儿还要开会，真遗憾。”樱井不打算饶过他，握住松本前后晃动的阴茎套弄，两端同时的刺激让松本经受不住地射了出来，高潮时他的奶音漏出来，像个小猫爪子挠得樱井心更痒。

樱井还没有高潮，他坐在椅子上，让松本面对面跨坐在他身上。松本扶着他的昂扬想要坐下去，但是湿得厉害无法顺利进入，他不满地呜咽了一声，樱井立即会意，掰开他的臀瓣帮助他进入。

“啊…好喜欢翔さん的……”松本扬起头，脖颈拉出漂亮的弧线，喉结上下滚动着，口中爱语呢喃。

“你还试过别人的？”樱井挑眉，用力顶了一下，松本正抬着头，惊叫毫无遮掩地冲了出来。

“我没有……啊…！”他惊恐地用双手捂住嘴，嗔怒地看向樱井，而对方只是玩味地看着他愈发涨红的脸，搂住他的腰亲吻他乳首边上的痣，用舌尖不断地绕着那颗位置色情的黑痣打转。

松本下身被撞地发麻，他感觉又快要高潮了，然而还是忍不住用力抬起坐下索求无度。湿软的舌头就在边上，却只钟情于那颗没什么感觉的痣，松本撅起嘴，侧过身把自己被冷落的粉色乳首向樱井嘴里送：“翔さん舔这边……想要翔さん舔这边……”

松本小声地请求着，樱井无法拒绝，他舔了上去，松本抓着他的肩膀，不管不顾地跟随着他吮吸的动作叫床，他坐在樱井的大腿上，上面一片粘腻，都是他流的水 。

“要去了…马上要…哈……出来了……”松本忍了多时的眼泪终于在第二次高潮时落了下来，樱井抱着他剧烈颤抖的身体，和他同时射精。樱井没忘记他之后还有工作，射在松本腿根，反倒是松本颇不满意地看着身上的浊液，用指尖挑起一些含进嘴里：“唔……下次补上。”

 

他们收拾好一派淫靡气息的试衣间，幸好在理智尚存的时候他们给衣服套上的塑料袋，现在两个人还能保持一副正人君子的模样从电视台走出去。樱井和松本一前一后走着，借口出租车堵车和沿路遇到的熟人道别。

体温尚未退却，两人坐电梯到底下停车场，在黑暗中交换了一个意犹未尽的吻，松本先走到打车点坐车去开会，樱井稍稍拖延了五分钟，坐上松本再之后的第二辆出租回家。

他坐在车上，隐隐担心着年末这一阵松本忙碌起来之后不知道什么时候又会来袭的感冒发烧，仿佛心有灵犀，下车时他收到一条line，松本拍了一张桌面给他，画满记号的策划案旁摆着一杯冒热气的水。

没有配字，只有一个月亮的emoji，樱井笑着回了一个同样的图标，独自上楼了。


End file.
